


What if You and I Just Put Up a Middle Finger to the Sky

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Confessions of love, Future Fic, M/M, because I haven't done one yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never really expected our places to be switched, for you to be on that side of the glass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if You and I Just Put Up a Middle Finger to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha I know nothing about juvie/prison, can you tell? Ian has been in prison for a few months but had left like 2 years ago. Title from the song Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne because that's what I'm listening to right now:P

When the guard unlocks Ian's cell with only an gruff explanation of "Visitor", Ian expects it to be Fiona, Lip, or maybe Mandy. When he sees the gelled up black hair he is positive there has been a mix up, no way was Mickey there to see him. But when the guard pushes him down into the chair there is no mistaking the way Mickey's eyes light up.

"What're you doing here?" Ian asks as soon as he picks up the phone.

Mickey rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Well hello to you too."

"Mick," Ian sighs as he rubs his eyes with one hand, "What are you doing here?" he asks again. Mickey looks around and avoids the question. Ian looks over Mickey while he decides how to answer. He looks pretty much the same, a little cleaner and he got a haircut, but he's still Mickey.

"Mandy said you were in here" Mickey settles on his answer as he shrugs.

"That's not an answer." Ian replies "I'm here, so what. Why are _you _here?"__

__"Jesus Gallagher!" Mickey growls, suddenly angry "I thought this is what you wanted!"_ _

__"What, for you to come around 2 years too late?" Ian hisses, "Yeah Mickey, this is great, thanks." he remarks sarcastically._ _

__"Fine," Mickey mutters between clinched teeth, "I guess I'll just leave." he challenges as he stands._ _

__"No Mickey," Ian sighs, defeated "Stay." and Ian almost laughs at that because of course he was able to say the one word that, if Mickey had said it, could have stopped him from leaving 2 years before._ _

__Mickey sits again and glares at Ian, who glares right back. They sit in silence for a few seconds, and for once, Mickey is the one who breaks it._ _

__"So how're you holding up?"_ _

__Ian shrugs and picks at his blue sleeve, not meeting Mickey's stare "S'not too bad."_ _

__Mickey see's through his bullshit so fast, but he doesn't want to call him on it, not yet. "You anybody's bitch yet?" Mickey asks, a smirk playing at his lips._ _

__Ian smirks right back at Mickey "Nah, convicts aren't really my type."_ _

__Mickey chuckles but it's quickly followed by a sigh "I never really..." he pauses and shrugs "I never really expected our places to be switched, for you to be on that side of the glass."_ _

__Ian nods solemnly "Me either."_ _

__They stare at each other in silence again, but this time it's broken by Ian "I get out in 8 months, less if I have good behavior."_ _

__Mickey chuckles bitterly "I don't think you need to worry about having good behavior."_ _

__Ian decides they've been civil long enough, and decides to hit Mickey where it hurts "How's Svetlana?" and he knows it's a low blow, but he really is curious, Mandy never talks about Mickey when she visits._ _

__Mickey bites his lip hard and looks away "She's fine." he mumbles, and Ian gets pissed_ _

__"She's still around?" Ian growls and then he remembers "What about the kid?"_ _

__Mickey tenses "It was a fake, something made up so I'd marry her"_ _

__"Oh, that was why you married her?" Ian laughs incredulously "It wasn't cause she was a good cover or anything? Nobody would think you're gay if you married a Russian whore?"_ _

__"Fuck you, Gallagher." Mickey replies tiredly, which surprises Ian. The last time he said Mickey was gay, Mickey beat the shit out of him, now he doesn't even react. "I married her because I thought she was pregnant."_ _

__"Then why are you still with her?" Ian asks sadly_ _

__"Well you left, and I figured you were safe." Mickey smiles sadly "Cause the army is safer than my family. But you're back now so I can't leave her, or you'll end up dead." He says it so casually, as if he doesn't care. But Ian hears his voice crack on the word 'dead'._ _

__"I don't want that." Ian whispers_ _

__Mickey laughs sarcastically "No shit you don't want to die."_ _

__"No I mean I don't want you to be with her for my safety... I can take care of myself."_ _

__Mickey scoffs "Yeah, like how you took care of yourself last time?"_ _

__"He took me by surprise" Ian objects_ _

__Mickey rolls his eyes "And next time he's going to give you a two week notice?" Ian just glares so Mickey continues, softer this time "Let me do this for you. It's not all bad. She's fairly nice, and she knows... about me" Mickey says this last part so quiet Ian almost doesn't hear him. Almost._ _

__"Knows what about you?" Ian already knows the answer, but he's been waiting just short of 6 years to hear Mickey say it._ _

__"Jesus Gallagher, you really gonna make me say it?" When Ian responds by raising an eyebrow, Mickey takes a deep breath and says really quickly and quietly "She knows I'm in love with you."_ _

__Ian's mouth falls open because that... was not what he was expecting. He closes it and swallows loudly while he tries to think of what to say. He opens and closes his mouth a few more times before laughing "I have been waiting so long to hear you say that."_ _

__Mickey responds by biting his lip again and looking away._ _

__"Mick, you know I..." Ian starts, but of course that's when the guard yells "Times up!" because that's how Ian's luck is._ _

__Mickey smiles at Ian and nods, "I know" They stare at each other until Ian is jostled around the corner by his inmates._ _

__Ian is still smiling as he's shoved back into his cell._ _


End file.
